Wild and the beast
by BlackDemon Writer
Summary: A boy and a girl raised by ligars togther, both who lose their family's living and fighting together side by side adventuring thought out the world learning the meaning of family together. This is an Oc x Harem story, the others in the harem will be decided later chapters
Prologue The Razed Village

2001 N.D

On the top of a hill over looking a peaceful village sat a black haired buff muscled man 6,7 in height with a ratty goatee under his chin wearing a sleeveless shirt with fur at the ends where the sleeves should be and on the neck of his shirt wearing black baggy leather pants siting saddled on top of a tamed eggbear with a scared over eye that standing up 10 feet tall.

"What a peaceful little town quiet and lively" the eggbear riding man said to someone a distance away from him, don't you think?

"Yes it is sir", said a man behind him, "it's perfect and defenseless… perfect for plundering and slaughtering", the man said in an evil tone and evil grin this time to the distance person once again, yaa came the chanting cheers of many from behind the mans back, the man turns around on the eggbear he is currently riding and stares at the now idenfyed small silenced army of hundreds of ruff and scared men and women.

"Well then my band of thief's and bandits tonight we will plunder and bath ourselves in a sea of blood", screamed the man's raising voice. Chanting once more but this time chanting his name.

"Argan, Argan, Argan , my bandits now is the time ATTACK," screamed the man now identified as Argan riding forward down the hill to the village wielding a giant curved red bladed battleaxes over his head as Argan rides tailed by his band of chanting bandits as they now descend onto the defenseless town with bloodlust in their steps and desire of slaughter in their eye.

The crying of a three months old baby with red hair and a single sharp tooth in his mouth his crying awoke a quiet night for a loving family of four as the mother who had flaming red hair and onyx colored eyes the mother lifts up her covers to get out of her bed and while not disturbing her sleeping husband and quietly across the floor walks to her baby's crying form and picks him up in her arms and in a quiet and gentle voice talked to the little baby.

"What's wrong my little Fang you seem to be upset about something", she asks the crying baby "what ever it is its all right now Fang mamas here for you so don't you worry about it", she rocked the baby in her arms and in a quiet and gently back and forward in a slow moving motion when the baby starts to smiles a fanged smile.

The caring mother giggles from the sight of a baby three months old at that with a tooth and smiling with it.

The mother begins to talk to her baby. "You know Fang the reason we gave you such a unique name is because of this little tooth of yours right", she points to the Fang like tooth in Fangs mouth.

The baby just starts to giggle from the mother talking to him and smiles.

Smiling the mother continues to speak to the little baby. "Yes Fang that's the reason how you were named", the mother says. "When you came to into this world You were born with it you first showed us that it was there when you yawned for the first time. "Gaga"Fang says.

"At the time the doctors said that it was the first time he has ever seen a baby born who already had even a single tooth as it was just born it baffled him on how such a thing could happen."

"And it was then that the three of us your brother your father and myself. All thought the same thing that there was only one name we could give you that describes you perfectly, and that name was Fang".

Fang continues to giggle with joy in its voice, all was happy that even the father woke up from his slmber and hugged the mother from behind.

In a deep voice the husband told his loving wife.

"Of course it was a good name you came up with it Amy first".

The wife giggled that's. "Thanks you Luger that's a very nice complement coming from you hun", Amy said in a sassy manner. Luger then Frowned. "Come on that was one time one time that I insulted you Amy And I was only joking anyway can't you get over It already".

"Not until you apologize to me and give me something sweet in return", Amy pouted with puffed up cheeks.

Luger sighed." Well I'm am sorry for calling you fat honey, And where are my sweets Well I don't have any sweets with me at the moment but", Luger then brought his hand to Amy cheek turned her pouting face around to her," will this do for now", he's place his lips on hers and slowly moved his lips against hers slowly moving his tough to her months poking for entrance into hers and she allowed his tough in and interlocking hers with his twisting her tough with loving Emotions.

"Mom dad what are doing", said a voice of a young boy behind the two making out parents.

"What"? Both the parents quickly and together said after they separated their mouths from one another leaving a trail of spit on their chins and looking behind them spot a small red headed child holding a blanket in his right hand while rubbing his eye with his left hand.

"Oh Neal we are just uhm"? Amy was stumped for what to say to their young son , turning to her husband she asked in a hushed voice, "Luger say something help me out", Amy looked at Luger with pleading eyes, "uhm we were just playing, ya, playing tough wrestling".

"Can I play as well Mama, Papa, No they said together. Why not" wined Neal, "because it's an adult game you cannot play it until you are old enough , now listen to your parents OK", Amy in a cutesy voice, "OK mom" Neal then puffed out his cheeks.

"It's not fair",though Neal pouted with puffed up cheeks which made his pouting adorable.

"Oh that is so adorable" His mother squealed, she then moved Fang to her others arm and cradled him there then kneeled down and picked up Neal as well.

"Always stay this way will you my son", she nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Then I won't be able to tough wrestling mom". They all then broke out into laughter, but that laughter was then silenced.

"AHH" , they all heard a high pitched scream coming from outside the house followed by multiple others screams.

"What's"? that asked Amy in a worried voice." I don't know, but you and the children stay here", Luger removes his arms from Amy and heads to the door leading outside into the village.

Time went by second became, minutes and minutes became hours as they wait for Luger to come back though that door but there was nothing just the increasing screams coming from outside.

"Mama I'm scared when is daddy going to come back" asked Neal who was starting to get teary eyed, "I don't know Neal but he will come back" Amy hugs Neal closet to her leg, just as she said that the door slams open and Luger runs in coveted in sweat and he seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Hun your finally bac-".

"We don't have the time Amy we have to run and get out of town fast"! Luger said in an hurry grabbing Amy and running to the front door, " Hun wait, No we can't wait Amy we have to go now, Neal come on follow us and keep by us okay, okay dad Neal", said in a frighten voice, They immediately run outside and start running to the forest.

"Hun why must we leave we don't even have anything with us", Luger turns his head around towards Amy, " look over there", Amy turns her head to the direction Luger pointed out only gasp out. "What is this"? She ask in a frighten voice , before her was the countless body of men, women and children cut ripped apart and covered in blood which cover the streets and burning houses everywhere, Amys eyes were those of an imp.

"Luger what happened here", Amy asked frighten, Lugers only reply was, "Argan of the Bloody rain, Amy was practically panicking now," come on Neal we have to run as fast as we can, okay mom".

They ran though the blooded streets no see a single living person, as they were nearing the forest we are almost their Amy we just have to get though the forest then we can get to the town, now then hurry.

 **Short lemon ahead ( Warning if you don't like rape skip)**

"Ahh, No stop this please pleaded out a high pitched voice, No way your just too good I'm going to please my self with you", grunted out a males voice, " man you are so tight and wet too, nooo sto- muff", the women's voice was muffed out by another bandit shoving his thick dirty dick into her mouth and shoving it in and out of her",mouth man bro if you think her pussy good you should try her mouth it's heaven", said the other bandit," sure just let me finish off here", he thrusts himself into her pussy making a sloping and slapping sound as he connects his hips with hers in each thrust of his dick , moaning out the women's s eyes start to roll to the back of her head.

"Oh man I think I'm cum", said the bandit in her pussy as he starts to thirst harder and faster into the women, "me to bro both bandits are pounding away at the poor women," I'm Cumming", they both moan out as their dirty seed makes it to her pussy and mouth filling both up to the brim as her stomach starts to get bloated from cum making her look pregnant.

They both take them self's out of the women.

"Man that was good she was awesome too bad they are only virgin once we should get back to camp we don't want to upset Argan- sama last time someone did that they became food for his pet Brutess", they both shudder of the memory of watching one of their members getting ripped apart then eaten was pasted into their brains, " yeah let's go.

 **Lemon over**

"Hey bro look over there", they look in that direction to see the fleeing family, "yeah what you want to do bro, "they look at each other then smirk, "of course slaughter them", they then run to the family with swords raised.

"Amy we made it to the forest now are safe-", the sound of blade cutting flesh was then heard by the family as they look to see a horrible sight for all.

"Lu- ger"? she looks to see her husband with a sword wound though his chest with blood leaking from him as he falls to the ground a single word leaves his lips "r-u-n", But it was too late as Amys heart was pieced with a sword as well dropping to the ground , "MAM"! The boy says as he is runs to his parents body a kneels before them crying, "Mom mom" he hiccupped why aren't you moving Why"! Neal shouts why-.

"Shutup kid you're hurting my ears", as Neal then gets stab on the chest with a sword failing to the ground near his parents.

"Man that felt good wish I could have been more of them" , the bandit says, yeah bro but look at this now I have an hard on man:, the bandit points down to the bulge in the bandits leather pants", you could fuck that bitch again, yeah good idea let's go",and just like that they left the corpses in the clearing of a forest.

Within the trees of the forest clearing their was motion as a giant beast that was the cross between a lion and a tiger with a giant brushy tail, it approaches the body when it hears a cry from beneath the body's, one the body's start to move remove something in a bundle from beneath it and looks at the ligar with dead but then, growl, tiny weak growls could be heard from beside the ligar, three little pups appeared beside the giant ligar growling cutely.

The body now idenfyed as Amy smiled weakly and moved the bundle away from herself, "if you are a mother too then please you can eat our corpses … but just don't hurt my baby please", Amy said to the beast not knowing if it understood or not, after this Amy was finally silenced with a smile on her face while her fingers were intertwined with that of her husband.

The silences was then brokened as the bundle starts to cry, the liar then walks to it and faces it looking at the baby in the face, the baby cred and credit but when loomed at the ligation it stop and the red haired Fang toothed baby lifts it's arms up and touches the ligars nose then smiling then falling asleep.

After the ligar dug a hole and pushed the body's into it and put soil over it, the cubs then brought flowers in their mouths to this makeshift grave and placed them there, the liar then surprisingly bows it head.

The ligar then goes over to the sleeping Fang picks the blanket It's wrapped up in, in its mouth then picks Fang up and walk away slowly carrying the baby in it's mouth like it would of its own cub.

* * *

 _This is my first fanfiction and first lemon so I hope you all liked this there will be more and please don't flame me I'm new at this I didn't my best and am learning._


End file.
